A special, adult hug
by cohenwannabe
Summary: Kandy, looking after Sophie and Juie's son. Some fluff adn Kandy moments, with a game of hide and seek!


Okay so studying was a real drag today and I got this idea for a kandy story with the help of a really good friend while we were chatting the other night. So thanks to her she knows who she is lol. So yeah hope you all enjoy it because this is what I spent my afternoon doing when I should have been preparing for my exams! X

-

"Julie, he will be fine. Sandy and I have babysat before!" Kirsten said as she ushered her best friend out the front door.

"That's what I'm worried about" Julie teased.

"It's only a few hours."

"I know, you're right. Thanks" She quickly hugged both Kirsten and Sandy. "Bye baby!" She shouted

"Bye mummy!" Dylan replied.

Then she left with frank for their afternoon of "alone time".

They stood outside on the porch for a few moments. Sandy positioned himself behind his wife and slipped his arms around her middle and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ready for this honey?" He laughed as they listened to the noise that was coming from their living room as Sophie and Dylan played together.

She laughed and spun herself around in his arms. "Let's just hope it goes better than last time."

Last time Dylan had come around for a play date him and Sophie had wandered away outside and only Sophie had returned. Kirsten and Sandy searched for the boy to find him two hours later having dug a huge hole in the neighbour's garden. They of course apologised and Sandy himself refilled the hole for the sweet elderly couple. When Julie found out she wasn't very happy as you can imagine but appreciated the fact that Kirsten had been honest and told her. Sandy claimed he would have kept it a secret, "Well I have a conscience" had been Kirsten's reply.

"Could it get any worse?" Sandy chuckled.

"I doubt it. Come on." She kissed him lightly on the lips before taking his hand and leading him to where the two kids sat on the floor.

When Sophie saw them she ran over leaping into Sandy's arms as he threw her in the air making her laugh. When he put her down he instantaneously found Dylan in his arms and repeated his motions also making the boy laugh.

"Okay I'll go make us something nice for lunch." Kirsten announced as she began walking away.

"Ok honey, want some help?" Sandy asked hopefully.

"Ha! Nice try. You are on kid duty!"

She laughed at him as both children seized hold of his arms jumping up and down.

Kirsten hummed away to herself as she buttered some bread and made them all sandwiches for lunch The phone rang and it was Julie checking up. She put in the cheese, her cell phone got a text. She tried to wash the salad and the door bell went with somebody trying to sell her something.. It was not going to be a peaceful day in the Cohen house.

"Daddy faster! Faster!" She hears Sophie's voice from the living room between their excited giggles.

Curious to what was going on Kirsten moved so she was able to see what the commotion was all about. The sight that met her eyes brought into immediate laughter. Sandy had one child sitting on each foot as he attempted to walk around the room . Apparently they were heavier than expected because he was barely shuffling his feet along the tiles never mind walking. No wonder Sophie wanted to go faster. She let her husband suffer for a short while longer before announcing that lunch was ready.

-

After lunch Kirsten watched out the kitchen window as she cleaned the dishes. Sandy was running around with Sophie and Dylan. Sometimes he would be swinging them around probably making them feel sick having just eaten and then they began to play tag. It was quite amusing she thought as both five year olds caught Sandy quite easy repeatedly. He looked so alive she thought, He was never able to play with Seth like that before, due to certain circumstances so with Sophie he didn't hold back.

"Hi mummy!" Sophie chimed as they all entered the kitchen again.

"Hey sweetheart, having fun?"

The young girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Good, okay if you guys are gonna come in I want you to go wash up please, you're filthy."

Both children left obediently and raced each other down the hall. Kirsten turned to Sandy who was still breathing heavily and laughed.

"Honey I think that's a sign of old age." She stroked his cheek.

"Oh yeah? Well you aren't that much younger than me yourself darling" He replied sarcastically.

She turned back to finished washing the last glass when she felt Sandy move her hair and begin kissing her neck. He slipped his hands around her until she playfully pushed them away.

"Oh no mister, you're filthy too. Go wash up." She turned to face him keeping him at arms length.

He smirked cheekily and his strong arms pulled her back into him and he held her tight so she couldn't break free.

"Are you gonna come and help me?" He tried to sound sexy before he gripped her into a long and enjoyable kiss.

"No" She giggled when he pulled away.

"Please?" he kissed her again.

"Still no" She dipped her hand in the sink and flicked the water off her fingers and onto his face. He mimicked her actions causing her to squeal. As they teased and flirted with each other they didn't notice the two children had been silently laughing at them for sometime.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Dylan interrupted eventually.

Sandy and Kirsten broke apart.

"Ummm, yeah I guess that would be okay" Sandy answered as both kids jumped for joy.

"Will you play too mummy?"

"Oh you're not getting out of this one honey" Sandy laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll play on one condition" she began as she crouched down collecting one child with each hand and sitting them on her knees, "No wondering off and we all have to stay in the house."

Both Sophie and Dylan agreed before hugging her tight and hiding.

"Well I guess we are finding them then" She laughed as she rose up assisted by Sandy.

"I guess" He replied as he reeled her in for one more kiss instead of counting to a minute.

They eventually found the children, Dylan was behind a door and Sophie was under the bed. They then swapped roles. Sophie and Dylan sat in the living room doing their best to count up to sixty but not really succeeding, after all they were only five. When they ran away to hunt down Sandy and Kirsten. Much to their disgust Sandy jumped out them almost scaring them to death. They both screamed which cause Kirsten to give herself up in a panic thinking something was wrong. Both adults were given a lecture by their five year old daughter on how they are not supposed to come out and they have to stay hidden until they get found,. In the next round Sophie hid under the kitchen table which for some reason took Sandy and Kirsten forever to discover and Dylan lay himself in the bath.

-

Sandy sneaked into the closet and closed the door behind him. He knew that Dylan and Sophie would take twice as long in their counting and would search every other room before his and Kirsten's. He also knew that Kirsten had come into the closet before him.

"Sandy! What are you doing? You can't hide in here as well!" She whispered.

"Why not?" He laughed as he turned to face her and started closing the gap between them. He took her face in his hands and kissed softly, letting it linger before pulling away. "Give me one good reason." he whispered in her ear as he gripped it with his teeth.

She kept her eyes close as she thought up a response but Sandy's lips on her neck was too much. "I can't" she whispered as she pulled his face up to face hers and placing their foreheads together. They kissed very passionately for a few moments more before he pushed against the back wall of the closet and trapped her there with his body.

"I love you" She muttered pulling away.

He kissed her again deeply, his tongue entering her mouth and meeting hers, he loved her taste. He pulled away and looked in to her big eyes.

"I love you too."

She kissed along his jaw line and down his neck as her hands found the bottom of his shirt as she pulled it from his trousers. Their lips found each other's once again and Sandy's hand ran up the inside of her leg, over her ass and up her side, under her shirt and only stopping when he reached her breast and began massaging it. Kirsten moaned deeply through the kiss before she pulled her mouth away. So he moved to kiss her neck.

"Hmm… Sandy… oh… Honey…I want you so bad right now but we can't… "she moaned again as his tongue circled her skin "Baby… the kids"

He wasn't listening, his lips were on hers again and she could no longer refuse him. Her hands roamed his hair as his unbuttoned her jeans. She grabbed him and pulled him against her so she could feel him. They both moaned out loud becoming breathless, just as Sandy was about to slip his hand down her jeans the closet door swung open with a thud.

"Found you!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kirsten yelled as she pushed her husband away and redid her jeans. Sandy ran his hand through his hair but couldn't turn around as his pants were bulging.

"How did they find us that quick?" Sandy muttered in disbelief but not quietly enough.

"We heard mummy making funny noises" Sophie answered.

Sandy smirked and Kirsten slapped him.

"What were you doing?" Dylan asked taking in their jumpiness.

Kirsten froze so it was Sandy that answered.

"We were just, umm, I was just giving Kirsten a special, adult hug." He nodded and Kirsten sniggered at his answer. Sophie and Dylan just eyed them carefully.

Sandy, now able to turn around and face them Sandy made a desperate attempt to distract them. "Who wants ice-cream?". It did the trick.

-

An hour later they had finished their ice cream and were watching cartoons when the door went.

"Dylan you mum's here" Kirsten called out to him.

Immediately the wee boy threw himself into his mother's arms and hugged her.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Julie asked him.

"Yes" He nodded. "We played hide and seek with Sandy and Kirsten but they aren't very good at it so me and Sophie won" The boy said happily.

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged a worried look.

"Are they rubbish at hiding honey?" Julie asked completely oblivious to the looks on their faces.

"Yea, the first time they came out so we didn't even have to find them and the second time they were hiding good but Kirsten was making noises because Sandy was giving her a special, adult hug so we heard them and found them."

Julie giggled.

Kirsten was mortified.

Sandy was speechless.

"Go get in the car honey." Julie said as Dylan ran away shouting thanks.

"Umm I'm gonna go and bath Sophie and put her to bed" Sandy said quickly escaping.

"Chicken!" Kirsten shouted after him.

"A special, adult hug huh?" Julie asked winding Kirsten up.

"I can explain…" She began but was cut off.

"Oh Kirsten it's fine, Dylan's walked in on frank and I before, don't worry about it, although we've never explained it like you did before."

Both women laughed. Kirsten couldn't explain how relieved she was that Julie didn't mind. Her best friend leaned over to give her a hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow" she shouted as she hopped in the car and they drove away.

-

Kirsten went back inside and went to say goodnight to her daughter. Sophie was already practically asleep, exhausted because of her busy day. She tucked her daughter under the covers and kissed her sweaty head. When she left the room and closed the door she was met by a familiar pair of hands in her hips.

"I think that went pretty well" Sandy said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well it certainly proved that kids will tell you everything!" Kirsten laughed back.

Sandy pulled her close and kissed her tight.

"Does that mean I'm getting the rest of that "special adult hug" of yours?" She teased when they pulled apart.

"Definitely!".

He swept her off her feet as they both filled the hall with constant giggling and he carried her to bed.


End file.
